Insanity, All I Can See is Darkness
by LakhesisdiAngelo
Summary: Nico was put in a mental house, when he was 11 right after his sister was killed. Nepeta was put in a mental house after all of her friends were murdered brutally. There doctors Leo and Karkat plan to help them recover and get out there. Human! Nepeta and Human! Karkat


_**A/N: Hai guys, okay so I started this during Spring Break, and like I've been listening to Insanity by Broadway Nepeta.**_

_**And I've wanted to do something with Insane!Nico and Insane!Nepeta for the longest time and I'm throwing Leo, Karkat, and some others in here too! (Pft, since when do I write a fanfic with Nico without Leo? XD)**_

_**And Also I'm working on the next chapter of Leico- I've Known You My Whole Life, I guess leaving people with the question of 'how his moms death will affect Leo' is driving people a bit curious, but y'know, it's gonna be amazing!**_

_**But**_

_**Ah enjoy? o3o**_

* * *

_Chapter 1: Been In Here Eight Years_

"We're transferring him over to _your _ward, he's cause enough damage in _mine._" A man with dark blue eyes spoke, every once in a while his eyes would flash over to a sickly pale Italian male, who seemed occupied with writing the same sentence on a piece of paper. _I'm sorry. _

"What makes you think he'll do any better in _our _ward?" There was a slight edge in the unknown mans voice. The blue eyed man glanced back at Italian male, who kept writing those same words. Finally the blue eyed man sighed.

"Please? Or must I talk to the President of the ward over there?"

There was a long pause in the conversation.

"Fine, we'll assign him to our new doctor, we'll send for him the morning."

* * *

Nico woke up the next morning to see his papers scattered everywhere, along with a few pictures of _them. _He scrambled out of the bed and pushed the papers and pictures together, worried someone would come in and take them away from him.

When he successfully got all of the papers and pictures together and organized there was a knock on the door. The man at the door didn't wait for Nico's reply, he walked in a looked at the frail, pale, Italian male.

He scoffed, they'd finally succeeded in getting rid of the boy, Nico had been in _that _madhouse for _eight _years exactly. Eight years of telling him something he knew, he had _melancholia. _Why shouldn't he? It came with the perks of watching your favorite person in the world die. He went mad, completely mad when a mafia, yes a fucking _mafia_, killed Bianca di Angelo; Nico's older sister.

This man wasn't the same blue eyed man from last night, no, he was a 'nurse' that worked at the madhouse. He bent down and yanked Nico off the ground, making the pictures and papers fly everywhere once more. Nico hissed in pain before yelling: "Get off me! You've hurt _her_!" He managed to wiggle out of the mans grasp and dove for the floor. He began collecting the papers and pictures, and then he organized them neatly, murmuring the same thing. _'It's okay, I'm going to fix it, don't worry big sis, I've got you, you won't get hurt anymore. I promise.' _

Once he had collected the things, and organized them he moved over to the bed he had and pulled a _majolica _from underneath it, placing the papers and pictures in the pottery carefully.

The man had stood there meekly, finally he moved and grabbed the _majolica _from Nico and spoke as calmly as possible (even though he was agitated with the boy): "Alright, come on kid, we're going to take you out of here and take you somewhere special. Alright?"

Nico looked up at the other quietly, then he turned his head as if he was looking to someone else for answers. Finally, he spoke in a low voice. "Alright.."

* * *

Later that day they had arrived at the _other_ ward. When they got there two people were standing outside, one had sea green eyes and a tan, like he spent his life at the beach. The other had a caramel skin complexion, probably Hispanic descent, his hair was curly, _really _curly, and he held a clipboard in his hands. Reading it over.

When the van stopped the man who took Nico out of his room earlier from _that _ward, helped the Italian male out of the van, offering to hold the _majolica _for him while he got out. Nico refused the offer.

When they got over to the two new people the Latino gave Nico a small smile and then looked at the clipboard for a moment, then leaned over to the sea green eyed male and whispered something, Nico caught a few words things. _Lack of malnutrition, __manic-depressive, maladroit, mauled. _For each word Nico heard he flinched lightly. He never liked listening to the things people said while they were talking about his conditions.

Nico shifted in place, and ran his thumb across the _majolica _for a moment. He hated these places they'd stare at him, judge him, and try to pick his brain for answers. Nico knew that's exactly what the knew doctor was going to do.

The Latino with the clipboard in his hand finally lowered it while the sea green eyed man turned and headed back into the building without a word to Nico. HE was prepared to stand there all day, but the Latino male held out his hand and spoke: "Come on, lets get you into a room, its almost lunch time."

Nico blinked and stared at the man for a moment, he wasn't sure if he should trust this guy, he wasn't sure if he was suppose to go with him. He hesitated for a moment, then a small voice traveled through his mind, it whispered: _'Go with him, Nico.'_

As if there was someone who gave him a small push, he stepped forward some and took the others hand. Nico stared at the Latino's hand, only because it was hot, well hotter than most peoples it was strange really. The Latino gripped Nico's hand and gently led him into the building, the other didn't say a word to Nico until they stopped in front of a door.

"Alright, here's your room." He stopped for a moment and turned to Nico, smiling to him once more. "My names Leo Valdez, I'll be your doctor. Feel free to come to me for anything." Leo moved and opened the door to reveal a lightly furnished room, just the basics, nothing more or less. Nico moved into the room and he sat the _majolica _next to the bed before he went over to the small desk that was in the room. Usually he wasn't curious, but in the old madhouse they weren't allowed to have desks in there room because the doctors and President of the ward thought that they would try and jump off them and try to kill themselves, or injure themselves.

Leo moved into the room and looked around the room for a moment, then he jotted something on his clipboard. He was about to speak to Nico about there meetings they were suppose to have weekly but then a nurse walked in and whispered something to the Latino.

Once the nurse exited the room, he looked at Nico once more, who had began taking a thing of pictures of the jar he had brought with him. Leo moved to sit in the chair Nico pushed to the side and watched his patient with a bit of interest.

* * *

After a few weeks of Nico being there, Leo had collected quiet a bit of data on him. With each report he wrote it all came down to some_one, _some _girl_ being killed. The thought of something like that happening seemed, sad.

Leo watched Nico day by day, trying to figure out a plan to help him but it seemed like the only thing that the Italian was interested in doing was writing _I'm sorry_ on a piece of paper and talking to that jar he had brought with him.

Sighing Leo wrote a few more things down on his clipboard, and stood up from where he sat in Nico's room. He strolled out of the room, and was about to head back to his office until there was a loud hiss echoing throughout the hall way. Thinking for a moment the Latino came to the conclusion it was probably the cat girl that's been there for four years.


End file.
